Life in the Emerald Palace and Beyond
by AirHawk19
Summary: Nessa is back! All is well in Oz, but changes are sure to come to our friends as Elphaba and Nessa find their way back into each other's lives and Elphaba learns more of being a Princess.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ghosts of the Past.

The day dawned bright and early as the summer sun greeted Nessarose. It had been about a week since her rescue from Kirzurg and his evil Darkoe army, and she was still getting used to everything. She lay on her back for a few moments, wondering when Elphaba would show up to help her, but just as she was reaching for the bell cord to ring for one of the Flying Monkeys, her leg shifted and she remembered she didn't need help anymore, since she could walk on her own. Nessa shook her head, a small smile on her face as she stood. However, her smile quickly vanished when she remembered the price Elphaba had to pay to give her this gift.

Elphaba had fallen ill a few days after she granted Nessa permanent use of her legs. Because of her weakened state, Elphaba had come down with a high fever and was bedridden. Raga, concerned for her cousin's health, had tried to heal her, but her magic had little effect as she was more adept at healing wounds than illnesses. Still, Raga was fairly certain that as long as Elphaba got the rest and care she needed, she would recover with time.

Nessa sighed as she got ready for the day, putting on a light summer dress the color of the clear blue sky, and putting her hair back with a white headband. As she entered the dinning room, Nessa felt the gloomy atmosphere as Raga and Glinda attempted rather unsuccessfully to get Sapreen and Cirus to eat breakfast. Both kids wanted their mother and could sense that something was very wrong, hence they were both moody and temperamental.

"I want Mama, cousin Raga. When will she be better?" Sapreen asked, pushing her plate away.

"I don't know, sweetie. But she's gonna be ok. We'll go see her later, after breakfast," Raga said, finally getting the little girl to nibble on her fruit.

Cirus on the other hand, was more difficult. "Mama! Mama!" he cried, banging his chubby little fists on the table.

"Cirus, Mama needs rest and quiet. You'll see her after breakfast, ok?" Glinda coaxed.

"No! Mama!"

Raga laid a gentle hand on Glinda's shoulder. "I'll take care of him, Glin. You should take Elphaba something to eat."

"I'll get it," Nessa said, quickly heading for the kitchen.

She thought she was alone as she prepared her sister a light breakfast of fresh fruit, toast and tea, until she felt a gentle, delicate hand on her shoulder. Nessa turned to find Glinda looking kindly at her. "You know, Nessa, none of us blame you."

"But I blame myself. It's my fault Elphaba's sick in bed, possibly dying… If I'd never been born, this never would have happened," the brunet said, tears in her eyes.

"Elphie said the same thing once. She said if she'd never been born, you wouldn't have been crippled and your mother wouldn't have died. My point is, Elphie is stubborn and would have done what she did no matter what, Nessa. She loves you. Also, she's not dying. Elphie's far too stubborn for that. Let's take her and Fiyero breakfast," Glinda smiled ever so slightly, taking another tray for Fiyero.

* * *

The pair entered the bedchamber and were greeted with the same sad sight as always. Elphaba lay on the bed under the covers, her face a sickly pale green instead of its usual rich emerald hue, and her hair sticking to her face from the sweat that covered it. Fiyero sat by her side, looking miserable as he watched her, every now and then brushing her hair away, dabbing her forehead and face with a cold cloth to help bring the fever down. Taking her slim green hand in his, he murmured, "You're going to get through this, Fae. You're going to be ok."

Glinda and Nessa walked over, Glinda setting her tray on the table beside Fiyero, while Nessa set hers on the bed. Fiyero, after some prodding from Glinda, turned to his breakfast, while Nessa gently woke her sister. Elphaba moaned, but slowly opened her eyes. She smiled weakly when she saw who it was.

"This is a switch. I'm supposed to take care of you, not the other way around," the green girl chuckled, but wound up coughing instead.

"Easy! Easy, Elphaba. You've been taking care of me my whole life, now it's my turn to take care of you," Nessa murmured, gently helping her sister into a sitting position so she could eat.

Elphaba managed to keep her breakfast down, but practically passed out once her head touched the pillows again. After a bit of argument, Fiyero agreed to take a much needed shower and leave the room for some equally needed air. He had been by his wife's side day and night since she fell ill and was in sore need of a change. Nessa took his place watching and caring for Elphaba while she rested and recovered. As she slept, Elphaba started to talk in her sleep. What she said shocked Nessa to the core.

"No. No, Frex! I didn't mean to! It was an accident! I'll be good! No! Don't whip me! Not again!" Elphaba cried in her sleep as she tossed and turned, locked in a fevered nightmare.

Nessa was shocked by her sister's words. Could her father really have beaten Elphaba? No! It had to be a nightmare created by the fever, nothing more. But somehow, Nessa didn't really believe that. Feeling compelled to leave the room, Nessa rang for one of the Monkeys to stay with Elphaba until Fiyero or Raga returned. She then left and wandered the Palace distracted, not really paying attention to where she was going. She was surprised when she stumbled into a room that was empty except for a white marble statue in the center of the floor.

Being curious, Nessa moved forward and examined the statue. It was of three women standing behind a basin. It appeared to be a fountain, as there was a pool of water in the basin and each woman bore a jug from which to pour water into it, but none flowed as they held their jugs in an upright position. Then, Nessa got the shock of her life.

"Welcome, to the Mirror of the Fates. Will you look into the Mirror?" a group of whispery, almost ghost-like voices asked.

Nessa might well have jumped, as the voices came from the statues, though they did not move. However, she soon recovered herself. "What will I see?" she asked.

"The Mirror shows many things. Things that were…" the statue on the left tipped its jug forward so water poured into the basin. "Things that are…" the middle statue poured water from its jug into the basin. "And some things, that have not yet come to pass," the statue on the right poured water from its jug into the basin. After a moment, they all lifted their jugs so that they no longer poured water. "If you look into the Mirror, you will see what you need to see."

Nessa gulped, but decided to give it a try. "Very well. I'll look."

The statue on the left poured from its jug into the basin again. Nessa stepped forward and looked into the rippling water. The water soon stilled and she saw her childhood home. She saw a pregnant woman lying on a bed, obviously giving birth. She recognized the woman as her mother from the one or two pictures her father had shown her. At first, Nessa thought she was witnessing her own birth, but she was soon shown otherwise. At first, Frex was happy, but as soon as the midwife held the baby up, Frex recoiled from the sight.

"Take it away! It's obscene! The thing should be drowned!" he exclaimed as he stormed out of the room.

Melena reached out for her child and cradled the now crying infant in her arms lovingly. "There, there, precious. Don't cry, I'm here. I promise, I will always keep you safe, my little Elphaba," Melena murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to the infant's forehead.

As Elphaba settled down for her first meal in her mother's arms, the scene changed to while Melena was carrying Nessa. Nessa saw it all. How Frex started hitting Elphaba, how he forced Melena to chew the milkflowers, and finally her own birth. Nothing could have prepared Nessarose for what she saw. As soon as she was born and her condition discovered, Frex threw Elphaba against the wall, knocking the wind out of her. But it wasn't enough, as he strode over and threw her physically out of the room. Nessa watched helpless, as the scene revealed that later that night, Elphaba received the first of many beatings to come.

After that, things got progressively worse and Nessa saw and heard it all. Every blow, every scream, every insult, every tear, and she was shocked and sickened to realize just how badly her father had abused Elphaba and she hadn't seen or heard a thing in all those years of it happening right under her nose!

"What kind of sister am I? How could I not have seen this? I don't deserve anything Elphaba's given me. If only I could take it all back, do it all over…" Nessa was crying by this point, miserable with guilt and shame.

"Miss Nessarose, no one is perfect. And even if you could go back, you would change nothing for the better. Everything that happened, happened for a reason, though we may not understand it. Besides, you did help your sister more than you know," the Fate of the Past tipped her jug one last time.

Nessa looked and saw all the happy times she and Elphaba had, had growing up. It was obvious that Shiz was the happiest time for Elphaba, being far away from Frex's abuse.

"You see? Even though you feel responsible for Elphaba's pain, you really were one of the few people to bring any light of joy into her hard life. Go. You are needed elsewhere," the Fates said.

"Thank you," Nessa said as she quickly left.

* * *

When she found her way back to the main level, Glinda grabbed her. "Oh, Nessa! Come quick! It's Elphie!"

At first, Nessa was frightened that Elphaba had gotten worse, but as soon as she entered the room she was relieved to find her sitting up in bed looking much better. Elphaba saw her sister and called her over with a smile. "Hey, Nessa! I'm feeling much better. I think I'll be able to get out of bed tomorrow if Raga agrees."

Raga snorted. "Yeah, right. You'll get up anyway, even if I order you to stay in bed. But, in this case, I believe you're right and you'll be strong enough to leave your bed for some much needed air."

"I'm glad! What happened that you're suddenly better?" Nessa asked.

Elphaba shrugged. "I'm not sure. I think I have a fuzzy memory of Raga saying something about a potion?"

Raga nodded. "Yes. I whipped one up to counter the fever and the effects of restoring your legs, Nessa. Elphaba should be back to her old self in a day or two."

"Well, I'm just glad you're ok, Fabala. By the way, when you're recovered, we have many things we need to talk about," Nessa said, a grave look on her face.

Elphaba saw the look and wondered what she'd said in her sleep in Nessa's presence. Nevertheless, she conceded. "Ok, Nessa. We'll talk."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Coming Clean.

The next day, Elphaba was so much recovered, Raga declared her officially fit to resume her duties, if she so desired. Elphaba gladly afforded herself of the opportunity to make herself useful and spent the day with her children and husband, attending to the various matters of housekeeping. Nessa shadowed her sister all day, longing to ask her if what she had seen in the Mirror of the Fates was indeed the truth, for she harbored a secret hope that the magical fountain had been mistaken. However, no opportunity presented itself, so Nessa had to content herself with observing her sister's happy and very much deserved home-life.

As she observed how the family lived, Nessa found herself both amazed and slightly envious of the proceedings. First, there was the morning gathering of the entire household in the great hall for a reading of the Book of Truth, then the family parted for their various tasks of the day. Raga went to her study, accompanied by Glinda, while Oscar headed for the gardens, and Elphaba and Fiyero tended their children and some of the housework.

Nessa tagged along, feeling rather like an outsider rather than a member of the family. She watched as Elphaba played with her son and daughter, laughing and smiling much more heartily and readily than she'd ever done in Nessa's memory. Nessa sighed as she watched how safe and happy Sapreen and Cirus looked, playing with their mother and father. Tears threatened to fall as Nessa recalled the look of fear and dread that always remained on Elphaba's face whenever Frex had spoken to her or even been in the room. Heck! Their first month or two at Shiz, she still wore it and even when she'd begun to lose it, it always returned with his letters and the holidays, when they had to return home.

Nessa couldn't bear it anymore and ran from the room, her face hidden in her hands. Elphaba heard her sob as she ran and quickly followed her to ascertain the trouble and if possible remove it. She found Nessa in her own apartments, lying on her bed crying bitterly. She walked over and sat down next to her, laying a gentle hand on her sister's back.

"What's wrong, Nessie?"

Nessa's sobs redoubled at the gentle touch and kind tones of her sister's voice. "Oh! How can you be so kind to me, when I've done nothing but plague you my whole life?"

Elphaba gasped, shocked and hurt by Nessa's words. "Nessa, what's going on? Why are you saying these untrue things?"

Nessa pushed herself up into a sitting position and faced her sister, her eyes red and streaming with tears. "But, it is true. The Fates showed me with their Mirror…"

Elphaba blinked. "Fates? Mirror? Nessa, what in Oz are you talking about?"

Nessa stopped crying, but sighed. "When you were sick, you started talking in your sleep. You cried out to Father, begging him not to… not to whip you again. I was shocked and confused, so I left the room. But I got lost in the Palace and came to a room that had a beautiful fountain of white marble in its center. That fountain was the Mirror of the Fates and they showed me the past and all that happened to you… because of me."

Elphaba's face was very much grieved as she drew her sister into a hug. "Oh, Nessa. It's not your fault."

"But it is! If I hadn't been born, Father wouldn't have beaten you! Maybe… maybe Mother could have protected you and maybe… in time… he'd have come to love you," Nessa said, crying anew.

"Hush! Nessa, Frexspar would never have loved me. He hated me from the moment I was born. Nothing could have changed that. It is not, nor has it ever been, your fault. If anything, it was all my fault for being born green. For being born at all," Elphaba muttered the last part under her breath, but Nessa still heard and it made her cry harder.

"No, Elphaba! It wasn't your fault! You had no control over that. You never could have. But it is my fault for being too selfish, self-absorbed, and bratty to notice how miserable you were. I should have seen the wounds and scars. I should have heard your screams when he beat you or locked you outside. I should have heard the untrue names he called you. I should have known. I should have _done_ something! It's my fault you never had a childhood. I'm so sorry, Elphaba!" Nessa threw her arms around her sister again, hugging her tightly.

Elphaba felt her own eyes fill with tears, touched and saddened by her sister's words. "Nessa, you did help me, more than you know. Because of you, I wasn't beaten nearly as much as I should have been, had you not been there. Frex was very careful to keep everything he did to me secret from you, so there was no way you could have known. But, on more than one occasion, your mere presence saved me from a severe beating, though you didn't know it. Also, unless he was particularly enraged, Frex knew I would be around you nearly every day, so he was careful not to beat me so badly I couldn't perform my duties and easily hide the marks of his abuse. Furthermore, because of you, I had at least one ray of sunshine in my otherwise very dark and dismal life. You were the reason I got up in the morning. You were the reason I took the abuse. You, were the reason I didn't give up the ghost years ago."

Those words made Nessa cry harder, if that was even possible at this point. Elphaba held and rocked her, gently shushing her, stroking her long brown hair until Nessa subsided into hiccups. Still holding her to her bosom, Elphaba smiled. "If it weren't for you, Nessa, I wouldn't be here today. I needed someone to love, even if that love was not exactly returned at the time. I needed you then and I need you now, so dry your eyes and don't cry anymore. The past is over and done and there's nothing we can do to change it. Besides, I needed to go through everything I did, for if I hadn't, I wouldn't be the person I am today and I never would have met Raga. In fact, I'm not even entirely sure I'd have met Glinda or Fiyero either."

Nessa sighed, but it was more weary than sad. "So, I guess everything happens for a reason. Like that passage Raga read this morning."

Elphaba beamed. "Yes, Nessa. Exactly. We may not know the reasons, but we can always trust that the King works all things for our good if we love and serve him."

Nessa yawned, exhausted from the intense emotions that had so troubled her before. Elphaba chuckled. "You should get some rest. I'm afraid you're tired out from troubles that were never yours to bear."

Nessa chuckled. "That, is were you're wrong, my dear sister. They were mine to bear, if only for a short while. I'm sure this experience has really done me more good than either of us realize."

Elphaba smiled and tucked her sister in, as she had so often done before, and kissing her forehead, stole quietly out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A New Age.

After the tearful heart-wrenching talk between Nessa and Elphaba, the sisters spent a lot of time together talking and getting to know each other again. Most of the time Elphaba spent in teaching Nessa how to do various household tasks, which the young Thropp found fascinating, if somewhat difficult by virtue of lack of practice. These episodes also provided a considerable amount of humor for the entire family, as Nessa often made funny mistakes.

"…and then you mix the butter and sugar together… Nessa, what are you doing?" Elphaba asked as she observe her sister beating, or rather attempting to beat, all the ingredients for the cake batter in the same bowl at once.

"I, um, that is… I thought you just dump all the stuff in and mix. Isn't that what you always did?" the brunet asked sheepishly.

Elphaba laughed. "Goodness no! If you do it that way, your cake will turn out tough and lumpy. Trust me, I've been down that road before."

"So… what do we do now?" Nessa asked.

"Well, as Raga says, 'No one ever learned anything without a few messes.' Let's toss this batter and try again. Maybe this time you'll actually listen to my instructions before you jump off the deep end," Elphaba chuckled patting Nessa's shoulder affectionately.

Baking wasn't the only thing Nessa wasn't a natural at. Laundry day that week was a royal fiasco. Nessa wound up bleaching some colors, using enough soap to create 'Mount Suds,' and finally starched two of Fiyero's good shirts so much they were literally stiff as boards. It was then decided, laundry definitely wasn't something for Nessa.

* * *

However, teaching Nessa the finer points of housekeeping wasn't the only thing going on. For some time now, Raga had been writing and receiving letters she didn't let anyone, not even Elphaba, her most trusted advisor, see. Now, she called everyone into her study.

"I've asked you all here to give you some very important news. Oz is entering a new age and with that new age comes new challenges. To meet these new challenges, we need fresh blood in the governing circles. Elphaba, Fiyero, I have put this day off for far too long," Raga said, walking up to the pair and handing them a letter bearing the royal seal of the Vinkus.

Fiyero and Elphaba quickly glanced through it. Fiyero was the first to speak. "So, my parents finally strong-armed you into making us go through with the official coronation."

Raga rolled her eyes. "Nobody strong-armed anybody. It is high time you two started taking on your responsibilities as crown Prince and Princess of the Vinkus."

"But… this is our home… with you. Please, Raga don't make us do this," Elphaba said.

Raga sighed. "It's not entirely up to me, little Elf. King Hammon and Queen Ilian aren't getting any younger and they need their heirs to start training for the day they will take over. I'm immortal. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. I will one day step down and appoint a new Ruling King and/or Queen of Oz, but I've got a century or two in me. The Vinkus however, needs a king and queen in training."

"But… we're immortal too. Doesn't that disqualify us or something?" Fiyero asked.

"Not as long as the Vinkus wants a king and queen. Don't worry, it won't be forever and you two will eventually pass the crowns down to whomever you appoint as your successors. Also, I'm always here for both of you, whenever you need me," Raga smiled.

"What about Nessa? We just got each other back!" Elphaba exclaimed, hugging her sister.

"Well, that's the other thing I wanted to talk to all of you about. It seems, Munchkinland hasn't been doing so well since… well, the unfortunate events involving a certain flying farmhouse. The new Governor isn't exactly handling things well, as he's more of a farmer than a politician. In fact, he asked for Miss Nessarose personally," Raga replied smiling.

"Really? He asked for me? Is it someone I know?" Nessa asked.

"I believe you know him, yes," Raga grinned, pulling aside a green curtain to reveal Boq standing there looking bashful as ever.

"H-hi, Miss Nessarose. I don't suppose you could ever forgive me for… well… breaking your heart, but I would be most honored and grateful if you would consent to come back with me to Munchkinland and become the new Governor," Boq said, blushing bright red as a poppy.

Nessa was stunned silent for a few moments. "B-boq? Is that you? You're not made of tin anymore! How?"

Boq grinned. "It's all thanks to Raga. She restored my heart and my body. Thanks to her, I now have a second chance at life."

Nessa broke down crying, throwing herself at Boq's feet, sobbing wildly. "Oh, Boq! I'm so sorry! If anyone can never be forgiven it's me! It was my fault you were turned into tin. I shrunk your heart to non-existence and Elphaba had to turn you into tin to save you! I'm so, so sorry!"

Boq was flustered for a moment, but quickly recovered himself. "It's ok, Nessa. I forgive you. I know you didn't mean for all that to happen and you've been through quite enough already. Please, don't make yourself miserable anymore. Leave the past in the past and come back to Munchkinland where you belong."

Nessa looked up, her eyes red and tearstained. "Oh, thank you, Boq! I don't deserve this. I promise, I will work to make Munchkinland a good place for all Munchkins and everyone who lives there. I will not be the Wicked Witch of the East ever again."

Elphaba smiled as a tear or two slid down her emerald cheek. "I'm so proud of you, Nessa. I know you'll be a great Governor this time. I know you will do what Frex neither could nor would. You, will make Munchkinland great."

Nessa looked up at her sister, a smile on her face. "I hope so. I won't be as good a Governor as you would be, Fabala, but I'll do my best. And I know you'll make a great queen someday."

Elphaba blushed, her cheeks turning fuchsia. Raga smiled as Fiyero wrapped his arm around his wife, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Glinda dabbed her eyes as Oscar blew his nose. "They grow up so fast," the old man said, looking proud of his daughter and son-in-law.

"Yes. Well, even though we'll all be separated, we will still be part of each other's lives. Also, never forget that this is your home. You are always welcome in it. Now, I will leave you to your packing," Raga said, dismissing everyone with a 'goodnight.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: My apologies, dear readers for dropping off the face of the Earth. I am by no means abandoning this or any of my stories, but it may be awhile between updates. Again, I apologize.**

Chapter 4: Preparations.

The next morning, the Palace was all abustle with activity. Elphaba and Fiyero, along with their children, were packing to leave for the Vinkus for the official coronation as Crown Prince and Princess of the Vinkus. Raga, Glinda, Oscar, Nessa, and Boq would attend the ceremony, both as family/friends and Ozian dignitaries. Nessa and Boq would leave directly after the ceremony, due to the long journey to Munchkinland that awaited them, but Nessa promised to write daily so the sisters would never lose touch again. Raga, Glinda, and Oscar however, would remain a few days as guests of the Royal Family to help Elphaba and Fiyero settle into their new roles.

By mid-day, the party set out in three of the Emerald Palace carriages; Elphaba, Fiyero, and their two children in the first, Nessa and Boq in the second, and Raga, Glinda, and Oscar in the third. The trip was several hours and Elphaba and Fiyero had a bit of a time getting their excited son and daughter to settle down. This would be the children's first trip to the Vinkus, as Fiyero's parents had journeyed to the Emerald Palace to visit every Lurlinemas since Sapreen was born. By the time they arrived though, Sapreen and Cirus were sound asleep in their parents' arms.

When the three carriages arrived, King Hammon and Queen Ilian came down the steps to meet their son, daughter-in-law, grandchildren, and guests. Fiyero climbed out of the carriage first, holding his sleeping daughter in his strong arms, and helped his wife out of the carriage as she held a sleeping Cirus. The others also quickly disembarked their carriages and Raga signaled the Flying Monkey drivers to tend the horses.

"We're so glad to see you all again! It's been too long!" Queen Ilian exclaimed in a whisper as she carefully embraced Fiyero and Elphaba.

King Hammon smiled. "Yes, indeed. I'm so glad you will finally be staying with us on a slightly more permanent basis."

Elphaba and Fiyero blushed. "We should get the kids to bed. It's been a long trip," Elphaba whispered.

"Of course. Come! You must all be rather tired from the trip," Ilian replied, leading them inside.

Soon Sapreen and Cirus were tucked into bed and all the adults freshened up before heading to the drawing room for tea and refreshments. Once they were all assembled in the drawing room, the King and Queen began the discussions.

"So, I presume you've been learning the delicate art of diplomacy from Raga, Fiyero?" his father asked teasingly.

Fiyero chuckled. "As a matter of fact, Raga wouldn't let me anywhere near the negotiations most of the time. Something about Elphaba having a more balanced approach."

Raga smirked. "Yes. I was afraid you'd try your 'dancing through life,' approach and turn serious business into a dance party."

That produced a general chuckle before the conversation turned slightly more serious. Queen Ilian started. "So, Elphaba, do you have your gown for the ceremony?"

"Yes. Raga found it and freshened it up," Elphaba answered.

"Good! It's been far too long since the Emeraldin family robes and jewels have been seen… well, anywhere!" Ilian exclaimed happily.

Elphaba sighed. "I still don't understand why there's such a big fuss over robes and jewels. I'd think the person is more important than what they are wearing."

Ilian smiled understandingly. "Of course they are, Elphaba. The reason we make such a big deal about the family robes and jewels, is because according to tradition, they represent every person of that line who has ever worn them under the title of Prince, Princess, King, or Queen. In other words, the ceremonial robes and jewels identify you with your ancestors and show everyone that you accept their legacy and will do your best to live up to it and add to its rich heritage."

Elphaba winced. That felt like a lot of responsibility and pressure, but also, she couldn't help but remember those members of her family who hadn't given her a legacy she wanted to live up to. Fiyero and Raga both noticed.

"Fae, your grandfather wasn't in line for the throne. He never wore those robes and you are not bound by his legacy. His legacy ended when your father repented and turned away from it," Fiyero said, looking significantly at Oscar, who blushed for shame at the memory of what he had done as the Wizard.

"Fiyero is right, Elphaba. I would never have you bound to my legacy. Rather, I would have you follow Raga's. Her's is the true legacy of the Emeraldin family, so wear those robes next week with pride, knowing you are helping to restore the family honor," Oscar said, looking hopeful and confident at the same time.

Raga smiled. "Listen to your husband and father, Elphaba. For once, they are right. Remember when Thorboo showed you the line of Kings and Queens and told you what each one had done to help Oz and all her people, even the Animals?"

Elphaba nodded, feeling a little too overwhelmed by her family's support to speak at the moment.

Raga continued. "Who was your favorite out of them? Hold their accomplishments in your mind and try to envision yourself doing them proud by taking your rightful place as Crown Princess of the Vinkus."

Elphaba smiled. "Then I know _exactly_ who I'll be thinking of during the ceremony."

"Who?" several people asked, curious.

"Nope. Not telling. You'll just have to wait until after the ceremony. Until then, mum's the word," Elphaba said, her classic scheming smirk on her face.

King Hammon slowly stood. "Well, it's late and I'm sure you're all tired. We should get some sleep. We have much to discuss in preparation for the ceremony next week in the morning."

Everyone agreed and went to bed.

* * *

Over the next week the whole castle was abuzz with activity. Servants hurried here and there with decorations, the cooks whipped up countless dishes and dainties for the royals to try so they could decided what would be served at the banquet afterwards, people came to the castle in hopes of seeing the new Crown Prince and Princess as they prepared, and even a couple reporters tried to sneak in through a window for exclusive interviews from the royal couple. They found out the hard way that it was a very bad idea to startle the Ruling Queen of Oz while she was in the middle of dressing. However, they walked away from the experience with some minor scars from the bushes that broke their fall, which they proudly showed to their friends and colleagues as badges of courage and honor. Everyone else just called it luck, for Raga's powers were well known to be legendary.

In the midst of all this, Elphaba felt rather overwhelmed. She was very unaccustomed to being made such a fuss over and if it wasn't for her sister, cousin, best friend, mother-in-law, and children, she probably wouldn't have made it through without some sort of emotional breakdown.

Queen Ilian and Raga both understood that Elphaba would be feeling nervous because of all the pressure to be a good ruler put on her with people's high expectations (the reporters did keep very faithful accounts of the people of the Vinkus' opinions and expectations for the new rulers-in-training). Nessarose and Glinda understood Elphaba was used to doing everything for herself and didn't appreciate having servants dress her like a child. Sapreen and Cirus, while completely unconscious of their mother's discomfort, simply enjoyed the festive atmosphere and unusual license they had for mischief. Their antics kept everyone in the castle in a state somewhere between worry that they would do irreparable damage to themselves or the preparations and amusement at the funny situations the little brother and sister team inevitably found themselves in. They also provided some much needed distractions from the festivities for Elphaba.

* * *

On one such misadventure, Sapreen and Cirus, feeling bored with just watching the grown-ups looking at plates and talking about which ones to use at the banquet, decided to go explore the castle.

"Come on, Ci. Let's go expworwing," Sapreen said, hopping off the step she had been sitting on and taking her little brother's hand.

Cirus, though only a year-and-a-half in age, was quick to pick up on his sister's adventurous spirit and was content to let her lead him around while he trotted beside her.

The first place Sapreen led Cirus was the library. Sapreen had discovered the library at 'grandma and grandpa's castle' while looking for her mother and found her here reading, like she often did at home. Now, she often came here to explore the place as its layout was different from the Emerald Palace library, with two or three separate rooms filled with floor-to-ceiling bookshelves, instead of the single huge room with three levels she was used to. Also, none of the books talked here, which Sapreen found strange, but didn't take too much notice of.

After poking their heads into each of the rooms of the library, Sapreen and Cirus moved on to one of the back passages used by the servants to move throughout the castle quickly and unseen for the most part. They followed the passage to the kitchen and found it empty of people for once. But they found a wide variety of pastries, cakes, and cookies had been prepared for tasting and left unguarded.

Cirus, who shared his father's passion for food, especially sweets, got excited and let go of Sapreen's hand. Jumping up and down, he pointed to a huge plate of mikani, a type of Vinkun pastry with a light golden-brown crust and sweet filling of cream and jam. It also happened to be one of Fiyero and Cirus' favorite desserts.

"Miki! Miki!" Cirus exclaimed before rushing over to the counter.

However, the little fellow was not tall enough to reach the high countertop and so was frustrated in his attempts to reach the treat. Sapreen, who enjoyed the sweet pastry as much as her father and brother (and mother, though Elphaba would never admit just how much she liked it), walked over and calmly reached up. Being just barely tall enough to reach the countertop, Sapreen found herself in a delicate situation. She could only reach as high as the pastries in the middle of the pyramid stack. Taking a delicate approach, Sapreen carefully pulled a mikani out and handed it to Cirus, who promptly shoved the whole thing in his mouth. Smiling slightly, Sapreen reached up and carefully pulled out a second for herself. However, just as she took a bite out of her prize, Kina, one of the under-cooks, walked in and caught the royal siblings red-handed.

"Oh! You scamps! Here we are nearly frantic looking for you and you're both in here stealing treats, cool as cucumbers!" she exclaimed, a big grin on her face even as she shook her head at them.

Everyone had a good laugh over the situation and Elphaba, though she scolded both of them for wandering off without telling her and sneaking treats before dinner, was just happy her worst fears had been so utterly unfounded. And glad for the break from Coronation preparations her children's antics provided. Despite the misadventures of the children, preparations continued on schedule and soon, there was only one more day until the ceremony, when Elphaba and Fiyero would take their place as Crown Prince and Princess of the Vinkus and begin to learn how to run the country and participate in the greater politics of Oz as a whole.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Coronation.

The day of the Coronation was hectic. Everyone seemed to be running around making last minute preparations and fussing over the least little detail, making sure everything was 'perfect'. However, Ilian, Raga, Nessa, and Glinda managed to mostly insulate Elphaba from the chaos that would certainly stress her out. They couldn't however, get her out of wearing the ceremonial robes and jewels.

"Ugh! I really wish I didn't have to wear all this. I feel like a jackdaw dressed as a peacock," Elphaba muttered as the maids helped her into her gown.

"Oh, stop it, Elphie. You look beautiful! Fiyero will completely forget the oath in awe of your majestic beauty I'm sure," Glinda said, chuckling.

Elphaba smirked a little in spite of herself. "Yeah, but I still feel like a fraud in all this finery."

"Elphaba, trust me when I say, there has never been an Emeraldin who wore these robes and jewels more noble than you. Both by birth and more importantly in heart. You are a credit to the family line," Raga said, looking at her cousin with pride.

"I agree with Raga. Seeing you in these ceremonial robes next to my son in the robes of our family is the greatest joy and honor that could befall the Vinkus," Ilian said, smiling warmly at Elphaba.

Elphaba, warmed by their praise and encouragement, smiled and turned around to view the maids' finished work. She gasped in awe at what she saw in the mirror. The gown was of a deep royal purple with gold trim at the throat, waist, and sleeves and rich gold embroidery on the bodice. There were matching purple slippers with gold embroidery and the cape on her shoulders was of silver cloth trimmed with a border of sapphires and emeralds. The necklace at her throat and cuff bracelets on her wrists were gold set with large emeralds, accented by tiny sapphires.

Tears sprang to Elphaba's eyes as she beheld herself. She was no longer Elphaba, wife of Prince Fiyero; she was Elphaba, Princess of Oz. Turning around, she saw the four most important women in her life looking back at her with eyes full of love and support. Overcome with emotion, Elphaba broke down crying and was at once supported in strong arms and helped into a nearby chair.

"I… I never expected to be in this kind of position. I never wanted to rule, I just wanted to make a difference for the better. But now… now, I'm married to the man I love, who also miraculously loves me, we have two wonderful children, I'm surrounded by friends and family who love me, and now I'm about to be officially crowned Princess of the Vinkus! It's… it's all so surreal. I don't know if I can do this. I don't deserve any of this," Elphaba shook her head, doubts clouding her thoughts.

"Fabala, you've got this. You deserve to be happy and now you're being given a chance to make a real difference in the world," Nessa said, hugging her sister.

"Nessa's right, Elphie. I may have lifted the Animal Bans and Raga may have been making good strides to reintegrate them into Ozian society, but there's still a lot of work to be done. Not to mention there are lots of other things that could use the 'Elphaba touch,'" Glinda said.

"Always remember, Little Elf, we're here for you. We'll help you through the hard times and celebrate with you in the good. Don't worry about the future until it gets here," Raga said, laying a strong, comforting hand on Elphaba's shoulder.

"Yes, Elphaba. The reason you are here is to learn. Hammon and I aren't going anywhere any time soon. We'll teach you and Fiyero everything you need to know to govern the Vinkus well and we'll be here for you in other things as well," Ilian said, grasping Elphaba's other shoulder.

Just then another maid poked her head in. "Excuse me for interrupting, Your Majesty, but it's time to go."

Ilian nodded. "Of course. Are you ok, Elphaba?"

Elphaba dried her eyes and looked up. "Yes. I'm ok now," she replied, her eyes shining with determination as she stood and walked regally out of the room.

* * *

A huge crowd was gathered outside the cathedral where the ceremony would take place. A holiday had been declared and everyone seemed eager to see the royal family and visiting dignitaries from all over Oz. Carriage after carriage, all decked out in gold, silver, and jewels of every color, rolled up to the royal blue carpet leading into the cathedral, where countless Ozian dignitaries disembarked in all their finery. Though the crowd oohed and aahed to see all the pomp, they still waited breathlessly for the last carriage.

Finally, the blue and gold carriage bearing the crest of the royal family of the Vinkus rolled up to the carpet. First out of the carriage was King Hammon, who turned and helped his wife, Queen Ilian out. As they headed up the steps into the cathedral, Prince Fiyero emerged wearing the ceremonial robes of the royal family of the Vinkus. The crowd oohed and aahed to see him in the fine royal blue silk tunic, tight-fitting sky-blue silk pants, black velvet knee-boots, and fur trimmed gold cape on his shoulders. The crowd gasped in awe when he helped Elphaba out and they got a look at _her_ family's ceremonial robes. As they walked up the steps, there was a general murmur of awe and approval among the crowd. Fiyero couldn't help but feel pleased and puffed up his chest a little. Elphaba, feeling uncomfortable with all the attention, elbowed him slightly.

"Relax, Fae. They love you," Fiyero whispered.

"They love my clothes, Fiyero. I'll just feel better once this whole thing is over," Elphaba replied, blushing fuchsia.

Inside the cathedral, white marble columns rose up to the vaulted marble ceiling in even intervals between the rich wooden pews. Elphaba gulped as she walked beside Fiyero down the center aisle. It felt like every eye was on her and boring into her mind to see her fears and doubts. Elphaba's eyes darted to the dais in the center of the cathedral, where stood her in-laws and she relaxed. Seeing their genuine smiles made her feel much better and she managed a small smile of her own. Once they reached the dais, Elphaba and Fiyero stood before his parents and waited for them to begin.

King Hammon smiled at his son and daughter-in-law and began. "Today is a day of great rejoicing. Not only for the Vinkus, but for all of Oz, for here stand before me, not only my son and his wife, the future King and Queen of the Vinkus, but also the heirs apparent of Ragaleana Emeraldin, the Ruling Queen of Oz, who also favors us with her presence."

Raga acknowledged the honor Hammon showed her with a nod of respect from where she stood on one side of the dais.

Hammon continued. "Fiyero, my son, do you acknowledge and accept the title of Crown Prince of the Vinkus, yours by birth, and all the duties and privileges of that position?"

Fiyero nodded. "Yes, Father."

Hammon smiled wider. "Then kneel and repeat after me the oath of office. I, Fiyero Kiron Tiggular…"

"I, Fiyero Kiron Tiggular…"

"In the presence of these witnesses, acknowledge and accept my birthright title of Crown Prince of the Vinkus…"

"I swear by the blood of my ancestors to execute all my duties faithfully and to use my privileges responsibly…"

"To uphold the legacy of my lineage and to defend the honor of my country, people, and family…"

"So help me, Great Master," Fiyero finished.

King Hammon took a gold coronet set with a single sapphire from the servant standing next to him and set it upon Fiyero's brow. "Rise Fiyero, Crown Prince of the Vinkus."

Fiyero rose and faced the crowd, who clapped politely.

Queen Ilian then looked at Elphaba. "Now, Elphaba, do you acknowledge and accept the title of Crown Princess of the Vinkus, yours by marriage to my son, and all the duties and privileges of that position?"

Elphaba nodded. "Yes, Mother."

Ilian smiled. "Then kneel and repeat the oath of office after me. I, Elphaba Melena Emeraldin Tiggular…"

"I, Elphaba Melena Emeraldin Tiggular…"

"In the presence of these witnesses, acknowledge and accept my rightful title of Crown Princess of the Vinkus…"

"I swear by the blood of my ancestors to execute all my duties faithfully and to use my privileges responsibly…"

"To uphold the legacy of my lineage and to defend the honor of my country, people, and family…"

"So help me, Great Master," Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief as she finished the oath.

Queen Ilian then took an elegant coronet of gold set with a single emerald from Raga, who stood at her elbow, and set it upon Elphaba's brow. "Rise Elphaba, Crown Princess of the Vinkus."

Elphaba rose and turned to face the crowd. Most only clapped politely, but a certain blonde called out, "Three cheers for Elphie and Fifi!" Glinda was joined in her enthusiastic cheering by Nessa, Boq, Raga, and the King and Queen, much to everyone else's chagrin.

Elphaba and Fiyero smiled and walked out of the cathedral hand in hand. When they got outside, the crowd of people at once began cheering for the new Crown Prince and Princess. Fiyero, knowing his modest wife would soon become overwhelmed with the adoration of the people, quickly got her into the carriage and off to the castle, where they could spend some time with their children before the banquet that evening.

 **Author's Note: Next chapter, the banquet. I figured I'd give you guys another chapter early since I've been gone from the Wicked fandom longer than expected. Hopefully I can crank out the next one in a week.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Ancient Wounds of Love Lost Reopened.

As evening fell, the guests began to arrive at the castle. Unfortunately, Nessa and Boq were not in attendance, having left for Munchkinland right after the ceremony, but Elphaba couldn't be sad in the festive atmosphere and somehow, just knowing her sister was alive and well was enough for now. Standing in the grand ballroom beside Fiyero, still in all their coronation regalia, Elphaba greeted each of the guests as they came to pay homage to the new Crown Prince and Princess. After nearly half-an-hour all the guests had greeted them and everyone repaired to the dinning hall.

The royal family sat at the head table on the dais at the head of the room, while the guests sat at the main table that practically filled the rest of the hall. King Hammon raised his golden wine cup and the banquet began. The room was soon abuzz with conversation about the ceremony.

"I just adore Princess Elphaba's robes and jewels!" one lady said to her neighbor.

"I heard that those are the Emeraldin family ceremonial robes and jewels," the woman next to her replied.

"Yes, and the coronet is said to have been worn by Queen Ragaleana herself!" said another.

"Queen Ragaleana, is that so?" one of them asked.

"Yes. I wore not only the coronet, but the robes as well at my own coronation once upon a time," Raga replied, before taking a long sip of wine.

"Oh, my! That must have been a long time ago. I don't remember it," the first woman said.

"You wouldn't. It was over a thousand years ago," Raga replied, smirking slightly when the woman gasped and at once started whispering to her neighbors.

After dessert, everyone moved back into the ballroom to talk and socialize further. Glinda was right in her element and since she knew a number of the people here already, she seemed to feel it her duty to introduce them properly to Elphaba and Raga, who were standing on one side of the room a little apart from the party. Soon, Glinda was leading a tall young man in a lord's regalia over to the two green women.

"Raga, Elphie, I'd like you both to meet Lord Tiron," she said with a wide smile.

Lord Tiron bowed graciously. "It is an honor to meet the Ruling Queen of Oz and the Crown Princess of the Vinkus and Oz."

Elphaba looked at Raga and was surprised to see her expression. Raga was starring at the young lord with wide open eyes and her face had paled a little, almost like she was seeing a ghost.

Blinking, she seemed to recover herself somewhat. "Excuse me, but what is your family name?" Raga asked.

Lord Tiron smiled. "My family name is Kirst. If I may, I would like to present each of you with these." Lord Tiron handed Elphaba and Raga each a single white flower of a kind Elphaba had never seen before.

"They're beautiful. What are they?" Elphaba asked, smelling her flower appreciatively.

"They are the merni blossom. The symbol of my family's house," Lord Tiron explained.

"Excuse me," Raga said, leaving the room quickly.

Confused by her reaction, Glinda and Elphaba excused themselves and followed Raga out into the gardens. They found her pacing back and forth among the roses under the stars.

"Raga, are you ok?" Elphaba asked.

Raga looked up and both Elphaba and Glinda could see she was crying. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see me like this."

"No. It's ok. Just tell us what's bothering you," Glinda said.

Raga shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

Elphaba and Glinda both put their hands on their hips. "It is most certainly not nothing," Glinda said.

"Right. Raga, you've faced down Morrible, Darkoe, and who knows what else all without batting an eye. Something has really gotten to you to make you cry like this," Elphaba said.

Seeing her friends weren't going to back down, Raga hung her head and sighed tiredly. "Alright. You really wanna know?"

Elphaba and Glinda nodded.

"A long time ago, before my parents were killed, I met a young man and fell in love. We were young and carefree, with our whole lives ahead of us. It was a good match too, since he was a young lord-to-be from a good family and house. We were very much in love, we could tell each other anything and we understood each other in a way no one else could. But then, he was called away to war and I never saw him again, for he was slain in battle," Raga explained.

"That's awful! But it doesn't explain why you reacted to Lord Tiron the way you did," Glinda said.

"I haven't told you my love's name yet. His name, was Harik Kirst, first born son of Lord Zirok Kirst," Raga answered.

"But… that would mean… Lord Tiron is Harik's descendant?" Elphaba rubbed her head.

"He is Harik's great-several-times-over-grandnephew. When Harik was killed in the war, the lordship went to his younger brother Berk, who was a mere child at the time. Lord Tiron looks exactly like Harik though, hence why I was so shocked when you introduced us, Glinda," Raga explained. She sighed. "Harik used to bring me a merni blossom every time he called on me during our brief courtship."

"You still miss him, even after all this time," Elphaba said sympathetically.

Raga nodded. "Yes. I never got the chance to marry him, but I have never stopped loving him and I could never bring myself to bestow that kind of love to another. Now though, there's another reason I can't love someone like that again. I'm too old."

Glinda shook her head. "I can't believe this! You can't honestly think you're old, Raga! I mean, you don't look a day over twenty-five!"

Raga smirked weakly. "There's a difference between looking young and being young, Glinda. Remember, I'm over a thousand years old. Anyone now living is young enough by comparison to be my descendant. I can't in good conscience marry someone a thousand years younger than me. It just doesn't feel right." Wiping her eyes she shook her head. "I'm sorry. This is supposed to be about you and Fiyero coming into your titles, Elphaba, not my pathetic love life. Don't listen to me. Tonight is for you. Go back and enjoy the party," she said.

Elphaba stepped closer to her cousin and took her arm. "I don't like to leave you like this. Come back with us. I'm sure you'll feel better being around people."

Raga shook her head, gently removing Elphaba's hand from her arm. "No, little Elf. I want to be alone for awhile. I… need time to make myself presentable."

Glinda shook her head. "I'm sure if you just gave Lord Tiron a chance…"

"No, Glinda! My love life is ancient history. It died a long time ago. Please, just let me bury the past and forget about love. It's not for me," Raga commanded. She turned away and muttered bitterly, "It never was."

Seeing she wasn't going to budge on the subject, Glinda and Elphaba reluctantly agreed to say nothing to anyone about this and left to rejoin the party. Raga took a deep breath and moved further into the gardens, entering a grove of tall trees.

"No chance, no way, I can't let my heart feel like that again," she muttered to herself.

"Why not?"

Raga whirled around to find Fiyero leaning against a tree. She scowled. "Go back to your party, Fiyero. Don't go digging up the past."

Fiyero straightened up and walked over to her, his expression one of concern. "Raga, I know you're hurting right now and I think I know why. You've never let yourself fully grieve for Harik, have you?"

"How do you know about that? Did Elphaba and Glinda tell you?" Raga asked.

Fiyero shook his head. "I saw you leave suddenly and when Elphaba and Glinda followed you, I followed them. By the time I caught up, you were all already talking and I didn't want to interrupt, so I sat on a nearby bench behind the bushes. I couldn't help overhearing everything."

Raga sighed and shook her head. "I thought I'd gotten over it. Then this happens. I suppose I'm just a sentimental old fool, desperate to hang on to a love that's long dead and gone."

Fiyero wrapped his arm around Raga's shoulders. "You know you're not alone in this. You've got friends and family who love and care about you and want to see you happy. Raga, in order to heal, you need to let yourself grieve. A very wise woman once said, 'In order for there to be healing, first there must be pain.'"

Raga playfully smacked him. "How dare you turn my own words against me? Oh, well. When you put it like that, I guess I have no choice. But right now, tonight is about you and Elphaba. I'm ok for now. Let's go back and enjoy the rest of the evening. Tomorrow, I have a date with grief."

Fiyero smiled. "Good. Let's head back."

The pair walked back to the ballroom arm-in-arm, both knowing that tomorrow was going to be a long, hard day, but refusing to let it spoil the rest of the evening.

 **Author's Note: I had planned to incorporate 'I Won't Say It' into this story at some point, so I wound up with this. I think this version is a little better, but I'd like to know what you guys think too.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: This turned out to be the hardest chapter yet to write as I tried to capture Raga's emotional state without going overboard.**

Chapter 7: Love Lost, But Not Forgotten.

The next day, Raga lay in bed staring at the ceiling. Today was the day she had promised she would allow herself to begin to come to terms with her long buried grief, but right now she really didn't feel like doing much of anything. For starters, she had a bit of a hangover from enjoying the Vinkun royal family's wine selection a little too much last night. But she had to admit, they had some excellent vintages and, as long as she was being honest with herself, the main reason she had drunk as much as she did was to help mask the pain she still felt about Harik. The second reason she really didn't feel like getting out of bed was it was that time of the month and she was always tired, sore, and a little irritable when that time rolled around. So, Raga just rolled over and attempted to go back to sleep. However, true to their word, her friends and family weren't going to let her off the hook that easily.

"Come on, Raga. Get up. We've got work to do," Elphaba said shaking her cousin.

"Didn't I tell you she'd be like this? She's just like you, Elphie," Glinda said.

Raga moaned. "Guys, can you at least keep it down? I've got a splitting headache."

"Well, yeah, considering how much you drank last night. And I thought I could hold my wine," Fiyero said.

Raga winced. "Yeah… right… whatever. Just, get the grinning goon out of here. I am not getting out of this bed with a man in the room."

Everyone exchanged looks, but Fiyero took the hint and left. Once he was gone and the door was closed and locked, Raga threw off her covers and crawled out of bed. Elphaba blinked and Glinda gasped in surprise. Raga was only in her under garments.

"What? It was warm last night," Raga said, making her way to the wardrobe.

"More like you had way too much to drink last night. Seriously, Raga don't get in the habit of trying to drink your sorrow away. You will destroy yourself," Elphaba warned.

Raga chuckled. "Relax. I didn't even really get drunk. Well… not drunk, drunk. Just…slightly more buzzed than I should have. But anyway, I have no intention of becoming an alcoholic. In fact, I don't even want to _think_ about wine or any kind of alcohol today."

Elphaba nodded, satisfied. "Good. In the meantime, we should get down to breakfast."

Raga moaned. "Must we go down? I honestly don't feel like doing anything today."

"Yes, we have to go down. Raga, even though depression is a normal stage of grief, you can't just sit around all day," Glinda said.

Raga shook her head, too tired to try to puzzle out the blonde's logic. Once she was dressed and respectable again, Raga followed her cousin and friend downstairs to the small family dining room. Once there, she was greeted by Ilian and Hammon.

"Good morning, Raga. I hope you're doing alright this morning," Ilian said, looking sympathetically at Raga.

"Yes. Anyone who can hold nearly a full bottle's worth of wine and keep a sober tongue is a royal to be reckoned with," Hammon raised his glass, a merry twinkle in his eye.

Ilian swatted her husband on the arm. "Hammon, be serious. Raga is dealing with a loss."

Raga straightened up. "Is there anyone in this castle who doesn't know about my dead love life?" she asked bitterly.

Ilian and Hammon were both nonplussed.

"We didn't know you were grieving over the loss of an old love, Raga. We just knew that you were grieving for someone," Ilian replied once she found her voice.

Raga looked rather embarrassed. "I'm sorry. How did you know?"

Ilian smiled. "We weren't born yesterday, Raga, though it may seem that way to you. No one drinks that much, even at a party, unless they are an alcoholic or in the stage of depression in mourning. You are obviously not an alcoholic."

Raga sighed. "You're right about one thing. I'm not an alcoholic. I just… I really miss him, you know?"

"Yes. Raga, we've all dealt with the loss of loved ones in our lives. You more than most of us. But you can heal and emerge stronger for it," Ilian said.

Raga sighed. "Maybe I'm tired of the pain, tired of the coping. Maybe, I just want it all to end."

Several people gasped.

"No, Raga! Don't think like that! Despite what you feel now, things will get better, you'll see. We're here for you," Elphaba said.

Raga offered a weak smile. "I know, but it doesn't make it any easier at the moment."

* * *

After breakfast, everyone kept an anxious eye on Raga, while maintaining a respectful, yet supportive distance. It was clear she would have to work through the first stages in her own way and it made those closest to her anxious.

"I wish there was something we could do for her, Fiyero. I don't want to lose Raga," Elphaba said to her husband in an undertone as they sat on one side of the drawing room, watching as Raga stared listlessly out the window into the gardens.

"I know, Fae. But don't be too concerned just yet. She's kept this pain locked away for centuries. It will take time for the wounds to heal," Fiyero replied, pulling his wife into a warm hug.

Raga sat in the bay window looking out over the gardens, but her eyes didn't see the beautiful flowers in bloom, nor the bees, birds, and other creatures moving about among the plants. Her mind was far away, her eyes seeing a time long forgotten by mortal men. She saw a young man, tall, strong, and noble, who dared defy the sneers of his friends and the questions of his family to choose the one green girl in all of Oz, not for her status as Crown Princess, but because he loved her and she him.

Raga saw the brief courtship, relived once again every tender moment, every gentle embrace. She saw the rides over the hills and through the forests, the hikes up into the mountains, and the sails on river and lake. The picnics, the walks through the gardens of the Emerald Palace or Kirst Manor, all passed before her eyes. She remembered the moonlight stroll in her favorite grove, where Harik had told her he was going to war.

 _"It's for the nation. You understand, right? I'll write to you everyday until I get back and fill my letters with such lively news that the time will fly by and I'll be back in your arms before you know it, as your husband," Harik said, his eyes shining with sincerity._

 _Raga looked back into those sparkling green orbs, her own hazel ones shimmering with tears as she ran her green hand through his shoulder-length sandy blonde mane affectionately. "I wish you didn't have to go or at least that we could be married before you leave."_

 _Harik smiled sadly. "I wish that as well, my love, but alas it cannot be. It's better this way, you'll see."_

 _Raga shook her head. "I doubt that very much. If you should fall…"_

 _Harik placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. "Don't think such thoughts. Of course I'll return."_

 _"But, if you should not…"_

 _"Then, in time, you will find another to love you as I do. Ragaleana, you are too beautiful, inside and out, to be alone your whole immortal life."_

 _"But that's just it. No one loves me as you do nor ever could and I could never love another as I love you. Come back to me, Harik! I couldn't live without you by my side!" Raga cried, throwing her arms around him._

 _Harik returned the embrace and placed a chaste, but very tender kiss on her emerald cheek. "I will return to you, Ragaleana my love. I swear it."_

The tears slid slowly but steadily down Raga's face as she remembered that last tender moment, that last embrace, before Harik left for the war.

"You never did keep that promise, Harik, but I kept mine. Mostly. I would rather have shared one lifetime with you, than faced all these long years alone," she murmured, rising and heading in to the dark library.

Elphaba, sensing a worsening change in her mood, got up and followed her. She found Raga curled up on a couch, just hugging her knees, her head laid down upon them, even as the tears continued their slow march down her cheeks. Elphaba's heart broke to see her cousin suffer so. She couldn't imagine what her life would have been like if her spell hadn't worked and Fiyero had been killed by the Gale Force that fateful day. Taking a deep breath, Elphaba cautiously walked over to her cousin.

"Raga, do you wanna talk about it?" she asked, standing in front of Raga, slightly wringing her own hands nervously.

Raga shifted her head slightly, looking up at her cousin. She slightly shook her head no.

"Ok. Let me know if you ever want to talk or if you need anything," Elphaba said, making to leave.

"Stay."

The word was soft and unexpected and Elphaba nearly tripped over her own feet in surprise. She looked back at Raga, her eyes questioning.

"Please stay. I don't think I want to be alone right now," Raga said, her voice slightly detached and almost vacant.

Elphaba detected the warning signs, but at the same time was relieved that Raga was apparently sensible enough to her own emotional state to realize she needed someone close to her, lest she decide to try to end it all. Elphaba sat beside her, drawing her own knees up and adopting a similar position to Raga's. However, Raga noticed a slight difference.

"You're worried? Why?"

"I don't want to lose you, Raga. You're the first person in our family to ever show me love and kindness, to accept me as I am. If it weren't for you, I would have died out there in the Badlands."

Raga sat up a little straighter. She'd forgotten about that. If she hadn't lived on, despite her heartbreak over losing Harik, she never would have met Elphaba. Further more, though she hardly gave herself the credit for this, Elphaba would have died in the Badlands and Oz would have been conquered by the Darkoe if she hadn't gone on. Raga felt something click and though she still felt very sad, she now saw the good that came out of Harik's death as well, albeit centuries later. She managed a slightly more animate face.

"Thank's, Elphaba. I needed that. I needed to be reminded of the good that came into my life after Harik passed. I'm not out of the woods yet, I've still got a long way to go, but I'm getting there," Raga said, finally managing a very weak smile.

To Elphaba, that smile was worth the weight of the Emerald Palace in gold, for though very weak, it showed that there was still some hope in Raga's heart. "You're welcome. You know, Raga, we all want to help you get through this grief. All of us here love you and want you to be happy and whole again. Please, don't shut us out. We're here to help in any way we can."

Raga nodded. "Ok. I'll try to remember that, but I might need a reminder every now and then."

Elphaba smiled. "I'll be happy to oblige."

Raga managed a slightly raspy chuckle. "I'm sure you will."

* * *

Over the next several days Raga worked through her grief. After the first few days, she gradually started opening up to her friends and family about Harik and just what he had meant to her. As she shared more and more about the love of her life, Raga found the memories were less bitter and more sweet now that she was sharing those memories with others instead of brooding over them in her mind. One day found her whistling a favorite tune as she walked through the hall on her way outside and her family knew she was ok. Glinda met her in the gardens.

"Good morning, Raga. You seem more like yourself this morning," she said, beaming a wide smile.

Raga chuckled. "I'm feeling much better. The memories are still bittersweet, but the pain is no longer excruciating. You all were right, I needed this. I needed to let go and fully experience my grief in order to fully heal. Now, I can remember the good times without dwelling on the bad. I still miss Harik, but I know we'll meet again one day."

"Love lost, but not forgotten," Glinda said, a slightly sad smile on her face.

Raga nodded. "Yes. But come! Let's not dwell in the past. It's time I returned to my three L's motto; Learn from the past and Look to the future, but always Live in the present."

"That's a good motto. Come on. Elphaba and the others are probably waiting for us to head to the lake shore."

Raga smiled. Yes, she still missed Harik and she always would, but right now, life was pretty darn good. She had her family and her friends and Oz was safe, peace reigning throughout the lands. At least for the moment. As she followed Glinda into the castle she turned and looked out over the gardens.

"You were right, Harik. I was never meant to be alone. Until we meet again, my love," she murmured softly, turning back and entering the castle.

As she left, a breeze blew the roses slightly and a young man's laughter drifted over the flowers. When the breeze left, a single merni blossom was left behind on one of the stone benches.

 **Author's Note: Who here would be excited for summer classes? Not me personally, but it does mean I should be able to graduate in roughly two more school years.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I'm back! At least temporarily. I am trying to finish up a fair number of stories in this and other fandoms, so updates will be slow. Rest assured sooner or later I'll finish them.**

Chapter 8: Healing.

The bell rang and the maid, having just finished dusting the library, answered the door. She was surprised to find a party of people on the front step and even more surprised that two of them were green.

"State your names and business. If you're peddling something, we don't want it here," she said, a little more harshly than she intended.

"I used to come here quite often, a long, long time ago. Long before you were born," one of the two green women said. She seemed to be the leader of the party.

"Well, that may be, but you still haven't told me who you are and what your business here is," the maid said, getting a little impatient.

"You don't have to do this, Raga. If you're not ready we can come back another day," the other green woman said.

Raga shook her head. "No. No, I have to do this. I have to see his grave."

Just as the maid was about to demand one last time that they tell her their names and business or leave, the master of the house showed up. "What's going on here, Maya? What do these people want?"

"They won't tell me, sir. I've asked them twice for their names and business, but they refuse to answer."

"Oh?" the man said, looking the strangers over. As soon as he saw them though, he at once knew who they were. "Maya, these people are my honored guests. They may come and go anywhere on the grounds or in the house as they wish."

Maya gasped. "But, sir… is that wise? They could be house robbers for all we know!"

"Maya, this is Queen Ragaleana Emeraldin and Prince Fiyero and Princess Elphaba," the lord said, looking sternly at his maid.

All the color drained from Maya's face as she looked upon the royal personages with trembling. Now that she knew who they were, she could tell by their dress that they were the real deal. Also, the green skin of the queen and princess was unmistakeable, though she hadn't believe it until today. "I beg your pardon, Your Majesties! I thought…"

Raga held her hand up, silencing the maid. "Peace, Maya. We are not offended. I should have told you at once who I was, but I'm a bit distracted at the moment. Please forgive my absentmindedness."

Maya was astounded by the queen's behavior. So the stories were true. She treated even servants with respect and practically as equals. She curtsied and left to attend her other duties. Once she was gone, the lord of the house turned to his guests.

"Now, if you don't mind, to what does Kirst Manor owe the honor of your visit, Your Majesty?" he asked.

Raga smiled a bittersweet smile. "Once, a long time ago, I was courted by Harik Kirst, until his death in the Ibix Rebellion. I haven't set foot on these grounds since, but I've come now to pay my respects, long overdue."

Lord Marik blinked in surprise. The Queen was once courted by his great-several-times-over-uncle? If only Harik had survived the war… No! It was foolish to think such thoughts. Shaking his head, Marik stepped aside to permit his guests' entry. "I will take you to the spot. Follow me."

* * *

It was a quiet nook in the private cemetery, shaded by merni blossom trees and climbing green victory trumpets. Raga smiled. Green victory trumpets were Harik's favorite flowers, the merni blossom that represented his house coming in second.

"He always said the green trumpets reminded him of me. Strong, independent, stubborn as all get out once they take root, and above all, most beautiful at dawn when they burst out into glorious bloom. Truthfully, green victory trumpets will choke out anything else that gets in their way, except for merni blossoms, which are the only plants compatible with them. The plants compliment each other and actually share a sort of symbiotic relationship. Merni blossom trees provide the trumpets something sturdy to climb and the trumpets attract a rare type of bee that best pollinates the merni. That's why the best merni blossoms come from trees that have green victory trumpet vines climbing all throughout them," Raga said.

"Not to mention, the green trumpet shaped flowers look really nice spread throughout the trees like that," Fiyero said, admiring the plants.

Raga smiled and turned her eyes to the inscription on the tombstone.

 _Harik Kirst_

 _Beloved son, brother, betrothed._

 _An honorable warrior to the last, he died in service to his country._

Tears filled Raga's eyes. "Harik… I should have come centuries ago, when you were first laid to rest here. At the time though, the grief had not quite fully taken hold and I felt that by staying away, I was holding out hope that you might return. Soon enough though, the truth sank in, but by that time I was set to be crowned Queen and everything was so hectic I suppose I forgot everything for a time; my new duties weighed heavy on me. You would have been proud, seeing me take the oath and my new office so seriously.

"After that, I had no real time to myself anymore. The duties of a monarch are never far away and then there was the Wizard Rebellion Morrible started and in the end I was banished for a thousand years. I would have come as soon as I was able to return, but Oz was in danger and by that time, I'd long buried my grief. It's only been recently I've been able to come to terms with everything. Except missing your funeral. I wish I could apologize to you personally, but really, it's too late," she said, bowing her head sorrowfully.

"I'm sure he would understand, Raga. Harik seemed like a really nice guy," Fiyero said.

Raga looked towards him and Elphaba. "Yes, he was. We should be heading back. Nessarose is coming for a short visit, isn't she Elphaba?"

Elphaba smiled. "Yes, she is. She'll be staying for a few days. I'm really glad you don't have to leave until she does, Raga. I really would like you to get to know her better."

Raga smiled. "I'm looking forward to getting to know my cousin's sister more."

* * *

Nessarose stepped out of the carriage and walked up the steps to Vinkus Castle. Until a few months ago, Nessa had wanted more than anything to be able to leave her horrid wheelchair behind and walk. Now, thanks to Elphaba's magic, she was fully able to walk, no enchanted shoes required. She still couldn't believe it sometimes, especially when she first woke up in the morning, but slowly, Nessa was learning to trust and treasure the gift of having legs that worked.

As soon as she entered the castle she was greeted by one of the maids, who ushered her into the parlor, where Elphaba was waiting for her alone. The green girl turned from the fireplace and smiled. She held out her hands as she crossed the room to her sister and embraced her.

"It's good to see you, Nessa. I'm so glad you could make it," Elphaba said after hugging her sister and kissing her on the cheek.

Nessa returned the embrace, but was slightly puzzled by the kiss. "I'm glad I could take even just a few days to spend with you, my dear sister. Um, what's with the kiss though? You never did that before."

Elphaba chuckled. "It's a tradition in the Vinkus to greet close friends and relatives with a kiss on the cheek. Apparently, it's a royal tradition in the Emeraldin family to greet honored guests with a kiss on the forehead as well as close friends and family."

"Speaking of Emeraldins, where's Raga? And where's Fiyero and the kids? As much as I love spending time with you, I did come to see them too," Nessa inquired, looking around the room.

"Fiyero is outside watching the children and Raga is in her room writing business letters. Even on vacation she's still the Ruling Queen of Oz and she refuses to forget it. Honestly, as much as I admire that in her, I think she does it partly to avoid meeting any young men Glinda's threatened to set her up with," Elphaba said, sighing slightly. "I wish she'd give love another chance, but she's determined not to marry someone a thousand years younger than herself."

"I can't really blame her. I mean, wouldn't that be kinda awkward? I know she doesn't _look_ that old and certainly isn't that old physically, since she essentially stopped physically aging at twenty-five, but the fact remains that Raga has lived a very long time. It can't be easy carrying so many centuries worth of memories, most of them lonely, around all the time," Nessa said.

"I know. I'm not saying that I blame her, Nessa, but I can't help but think that maybe there's someone out there who can help Raga, even if he is young enough to be her descendant. Anyway, let's go find Fiyero and the kids. I'm sure Raga will join us when she finishes her letters. She did say she wanted them ready for the morning mail," Elphaba said, leading the way out to the gardens.

Nessa followed and they soon found the children playing with their father on a huge old wooden play fort. When Sapreen saw Nessa from one of the towers of the fort, she squealed excitedly and hurried to greet her aunt. Fiyero and Cirus followed and before she knew it, Nessa found herself receiving flying tackles from her little niece and nephew.

"Aunty Nessa!" both children exclaimed as they threw their small arms around her.

Nessa smiled. "Hello to you too. How have my little niece and nephew been? Have you been good for your mother and father?"

"Yes!" both exclaimed.

"Did you bring us presents?" Sapreen asked.

"Sapreen, you can't expect a present every time your aunt comes to visit," Elphaba admonished gently.

"Oh." Sapreen looked disappointed.

"Oh, so that's the only reason you two get so excited when you see me, eh?" Nessa said with a smile.

Sapreen shook her head. "No, Auntie Nessa! We like seeing you too."

"And I like seeing you and Cirus. How about we head inside? It's getting late."

"Aw! But we want you to play with us."

"Fort Piwates!" Cirus exclaimed, pointing to the fort.

Elphaba however was firm. "Sapreen, Cirus, you know it's getting near dinnertime and Auntie Nessa is right. It is getting dark and I don't want you outside after dark."

"Yes, Mama," both children said, though clearly disappointed.

Nessa smiled. "Don't look so glum. We'll play some inside games and have lots of fun."

The kids perked up at that and eagerly ran inside. The three adults followed, smiling at the children's antics.

"They are the sweetest little things. Don't you just love them to pieces?" Nessa asked, looking at her sister.

Elphaba chuckled. "Yes, we do, but they can be a real handful at times. Still, I wouldn't trade our children for anything in the world."

"Me neither. I used to think being a parent would be too much responsibility, but I've found my love for them and the joy they bring to our lives far outweighs anything else," Fiyero said, wrapping an arm around his wife and looking every inch the proud doting father he was.

Nessa and Elphaba laughed. "And I'm sure if it wasn't for Elphaba you'd spoil them rotten," Nessa said.

"Truer words were never spoken. Though Fiyero can be firm when he needs to be," Elphaba said, looking archly at her husband, who feigned hurt.

"Why, Fae! How can you say such a thing!"

"Very easily. When you prove me right half a dozen times a day."

Fiyero kissed her, which effectively shut her up for a few moments. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

Elphaba pretended to think. "Hmm. I'm not sure. Could you refresh my memory?"

"Oh, you tease! I love you, Elphaba Tiggular and I always will."

Elphaba pulled him closer for another kiss. "I love you to, Yero my hero."

"Ok. You two seriously need to keep a lid on it until you're alone in your room, thank you very much," Nessa said, looking away with a decided blush of discomfort.

Elphaba stuck her tongue out. "Party pooper."

Nessa was genuinely shocked by that, but managed to recover her wits. "Now who's the immature one? I think Fiyero's rubbed off on you a little too much."

Elphaba cackled. "You have no idea, little sister. No idea."

Nessa wasn't sure whether she should be worried by the odd gleam in her sister's eyes or not. Elphaba shook her head and smiled.

"Relax, Nessa. I'm just teasing."

Nessa breathed a sigh of relief, which caused Elphaba and Fiyero to laugh as the group entered the castle.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: What It Means To Be Royalty.

Nessa's visit was wonderful, but when it came time for her and Raga to leave, Elphaba found it very hard to part with them.

"What am I going to do without you?" she asked, hugging her sister and cousin.

Raga smiled. "You'll be fine, Elphaba. Don't worry, we'll keep in touch and see each other again before you know it."

Elphaba sighed. "I know. But it's still hard."

"I know, Fabala. I feel like we're only just starting to get to know each other, but sadly, my own responsibilities as Governor of Munchkinland require my immediate return." Nessa hugged Elphaba one last time before heading down the steps to her carriage.

Raga stayed a moment longer. "I know you're worried about your royal training, but don't be. You have good teachers and if you ever need advice, I'm just a skrying mirror away. You do still remember the skrying spell I taught you, right?"

Elphaba chuckled. "Of course. I'm glad you taught me that. It'll almost be like you're still here with me, but it's still not quite the same. You'd best go. You've spent far too much time away from the Emerald Palace as it is."

"Until next time, little Elf." Raga smiled and got into her carriage, waving one last time before it rolled away down the road.

Elphaba stood and waved until the carriage was out of sight. With a sad sigh, she turned and went back inside. She was met in the hall by Queen Ilian.

"Ah! There you are, Elphaba. I hope you are ready for your first official princess lesson," the queen said with a kind smile.

Elphaba got a slightly uncomfortable look on her face, but shrugged. "As ready as I'll ever be I guess."

Queen Ilian smiled. "Come. There is much for you to learn."

* * *

Elphaba's first lesson was in royal decorum. She was taught how a princess should enter a room and how she should carry herself with proper poise and dignity. Elphaba felt rather foolish during the whole lesson.

"Now remember to keep your head up. A lowered head is often seen as a sign of weakness…"

"I'm sorry, Queen Ilian…"

"Oh, Elphaba. How many times must I tell you to simply call me Mother?" Ilian smiled.

"Very well. Mother, I feel like a complete fake. None of this feels like, well, me."

Ilian laid a gentle hand on Elphaba's shoulder. "I know. Believe it or not, I felt the same when I went through this as a young lady. In all honesty, most of this 'royal decorum' is more to appease the stuffy nobility and to exude a certain air of aristocracy. Basically, it's mostly pomp and show, but it does have its practical uses."

Elphaba looked skeptical. "Like what?"

Ilian smiled schemingly. "Now that is something you will just have to find out for yourself. Now, practice your entrance again."

Elphaba rolled her eyes and went through the entrance again. She took a deep breath, lifted her head, pulled her shoulders back, and walked through the doorway with measured steps. It felt fake, but she did her best to follow Ilian's instructions and after several more tries, Ilian told her to take a break. Elphaba quickly sat down and immediately put her head in her hands, sighing tiredly. She felt her mother-in-law sit beside her. After a moment, Elphaba looked up at the older woman, who's face was one of understanding.

"You know, Elphaba, when I was learning all this I had a hard time at first too, but my mother gave me some good advice that I'm now going to share with you. 'Don't think about how uncomfortable or unnatural it feels now, but think of how _you_ want to carry yourself, just so long as you do it with grace and dignity.' You've been trying to force yourself into what you think I want you to do. Instead, try thinking how your body wants to move. You have the grace and poise in you; you just have to figure out how to bring it to the surface so everyone else can see it too."

Elphaba sighed. "I don't think that's ever going to happen. I've never been graceful, no matter what anyone else says."

"That's Frexspar Thropp talking. Don't look so shocked; Raga told me what she knew of your past and Nessa shared a few insights that I'm sure were very painful for her. Elphaba, if I can see the beautiful, caring, graceful woman my son fell in love with and all your friends and family can see it too, then surely you can see it as well. If you allow yourself to see it. At any rate, I think that's enough princess training for today. You might not see it yet, but I can see clearly you will make a fine Princess and an even greater Queen."

Ilian's smile was infectious and Elphaba couldn't help the small smile that graced her emerald face as she and her mother-in-law walked out of the parlor arm-in-arm. They had only just entered the hall when Sapreen and Cirus came bounding over to their mother, their father following close behind. Elphaba laughed to see Fiyero red in the face and panting, while the children simply leapt into her open arms as she knelt down to receive them.

"Well, what have you two mischievous little monkeys been up to?" Elphaba asked.

"We were playing Hide-And-Seek with Daddy!" Sapreen said.

"Oh, were you now? I hope you didn't get into any trouble."

"Nope!"

Elphaba looked at Fiyero questioningly. Fiyero shook his head.

"No trouble, but these two are faster than they look," he said, ruffling Cirus' and Sapreen's hair, causing them both to squeal.

"Ok, enough. It's getting late. Time for little monkeys to be in bed."

"Aw, Mama," both kids moaned.

Elphaba shook her head. "No, you're not staying up late. Besides, you're both sleepy."

"No, we're not," Sapreen said through a yawn.

Elphaba and Fiyero both chuckled and carried their sleepy children up to bed. Ilian smiled as she watched the young parents tend to their children, remembering when she and Hammon had done the same with Fiyero.

"Ah, enjoy this time while you can, my children. When you get to be my age, these will be some of your fondest memories," Ilian murmured softly to herself as she made her way down the hall.

* * *

The next morning saw Elphaba in another princess lesson. This time, Ilian had her learning the finer points of royal etiquette in regards to tea service. Elphaba had been taught how to serve tea formally, but having tea served to her was a rather foreign concept. Apparently, there were different 'sets' of etiquette rules for different occasions depending on the importance of the event and who would be in attendance. For example, an informal tea with close friends meant that it was proper for Elphaba to serve the tea, but a more formal occasion meant that she had to let the servants do it while she focused on presenting an air of unquestionable authority.

"I know you're more of an academic, Elphaba, so I'll let you take notes on this one before we practice," Ilian said with a smile.

Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief and at once grabbed the pen and note pad from the coffee table. It wasn't long before Ilian was rattling off lists of rules and explaining their appropriate events, which both impressed and intimidated Elphaba, who was dreading having to memorize each of the half-dozen or so levels of tea formality and the corresponding rules. Once Elphaba had finished taking down her notes, Ilian asked to see them. Elphaba handed them over without question and Ilian blinked in surprise when she saw the neat and clear organization of the information in neat, clear handwriting.

"I can see why your grades at Shiz were most excellent during your brief time there. Have you ever considered returning to complete your degree?" Ilian asked earnestly.

Elphaba thought for a moment. "I've thought about it off and on, but I don't know if I want to return to Shiz. It changed so much for the worse since last I was there and even now the restorations have yet to be completed. Even still, it wouldn't be quite the same. Besides, what with my family and now my duties as your daughter-in-law, I don't really have the time or particular inclination at this point."

Ilian nodded in understanding. "I see. Hmm. I can't help but notice you never refer to yourself by your title of Crown Princess or even as a princess at all."

Elphaba winced slightly. "I don't feel like a princess. I've always been ambitious, but I never aspired to be royalty or really anybody famous. I just wanted to help the Animals find their place again and make a difference in Oz for the better for everyone's sake, but I never wanted to be anything other than just plain old Elphaba." She turned to Ilian quickly. "Don't get me wrong though, I'm incredibly grateful to be where I am, but I've just always seen myself as just Elphaba from Munchkinland and nobody particularly special."

Ilian wrapped and arm around the green girl and drew her into a side-hug, a warm motherly smile on her face. "And that is why you deserve to be called Crown Princess. Elphaba, I have met very few people whom I know to be truly humble and you are definitely at the top of that list. It is because of your humility that I love to call you Crown Princess of the Vinkus and am proud to call you my daughter-in-law. I couldn't ask for a better woman to be the love of my son's life and the mother of his children. If you would be willing, I'd be honored if you would truly consider me not just your mother-in-law, but your mother. I know I could never replace your birth mother, but I'd like to give you that kind of relationship again. If you'll have me."

Elphaba was stunned speechless. For a full three minutes all she could do was stare open-mouthed at Ilian, trying to process everything she'd just said. Finally however, she managed to simply wrap her arms around Ilian and bury her head in her shoulder. Ilian drew the young woman into a closer hug, just letting her process everything.

"I… I'd like that very much… Mother," Elphaba whispered.

Ilian smiled brighter, her heart swelling with joy. "Thank you, Elphaba. You have no idea what this means to me, my dear, dear daughter."

The two women then spent the rest of the day together just simply talking as mother and daughter, princess lessons shoved to the back burner for the time being.

 **Author's Note: I can't possibly apologize enough for dropping off the face of the Earth for this long, but rest assured I have not abandoned my stories, even though my muse has. Basically, I'm going to eventually finish all my stories and I'm making an effort for it to be sooner rather than later, but we'll see if that actually happens or if life decides to blow up in my face.**


End file.
